John
by WelcomeToTheRevolution
Summary: John. Quatre petites lettres qui avaient pris une importance énorme dans la vie de Sherlock.


John. Quatre petites lettres qui étaient apparues subitement dans la vie de Sherlock et qui étaient petit à petit devenues indispensables, sans vraiment qu'il s'en aperçoive.

John, John, John, John… Elles sonnaient bien ensemble ces quatre lettres. Il aurait pu en faire une mélodie au violon. Rectification, il en avait déjà fait une mélodie. Quelque chose d'un peu baroque : simple en apparence mais si on y regarde de plus près, les notes se succèdent, se chevauchent et s'entremêlent dans un ensemble complexe. Comme John. Le plus banal des hommes si on le croise dans la rue et que l'on n'a pas le talent de déduction de Sherlock, mais sous lequel se cache l'humain le plus abscond et le plus beau qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

De l'avis de Sherlock Holmes, il ne sert à rien de savoir si la Terre tourne autour du Soleil ou l'inverse si l'on a un John Watson dans sa vie. Car dans ce cas-là, votre monde tourne autour de lui. John est une personne solaire, il attire les gens à lui. Ils lui font confiance facilement grâce à l'aura qu'il dégage. Sans John, Sherlock n'aurait plus aucun client depuis longtemps. Par conséquent, John est le Soleil de Sherlock.

Et si John a une place si importante dans son monde, c'est qu'il est bien plus que le centre de son système solaire. John est les cinq éléments à la fois. Il est la Terre, solide comme un roc, toujours présent quoiqu'il arrive. Vous pouvez compter sur lui en toute circonstance : si vous tombez, il y aura toujours un John Watson pour vous rattraper. John est le Feu, hardant, brûlant, se consumant littéralement lorsqu'il est en colère, Sherlock en a fait les frais. Il porte ses brûlures comme certains portent leur cœur, en bandoulière, à la vue de tous, un peu comme un avertissement pour les autres. Mais Sherlock aime croire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vraiment mettre John en colère. John est l'Eau aussi. Il a une capacité incroyable à s'adapter. Où que vous alliez, quoique vous fassiez, quelque soit le plan de Sherlock, même s'il n'a pas été mis au courant, John joue le jeu. Il se fond dans son rôle comme une rivière dans son nouveau lit après avoir été détournée. Enfin, John est l'Air et l'Ether, il fait planer. Du moins il fait planer Sherlock. C'est sans doute la partie la plus compliquée à expliquer, peut-être parce qu'il y a une part de sentiments et que Sherlock n'est pas doué avec les sentiments. Mais John est plus fort que son amie à 7%, ce qui signifie donc qu'il est une drogue à sa manière. Et puis, que ferait Sherlock Holmes sans son blogueur ?

John. On dirait une exclamation. John ! Ça sonne mieux que « Fuck ! ». Plus doux, plus beau, plus expressif. John ça veut tout dire.

John. On peut le prolonger à l'infini. Johnnnnnnnnnnn... Ça fait une sorte de bourdonnement qui vous tourne autour et qui finit par s'imprégner en vous, qui reste dans votre tête, dans vos oreilles, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Parce que s'il y a une personne qu'il ne faut pas oublier c'est bien John Watson. Mais on ne peut pas oublier John Watson.

Où est-il John d'ailleurs ? Parfois il part sans que Sherlock s'en aperçoive. Il continue à lui parler. John est partout, omniprésent, omniscient. C'est peut-être grâce à ça qu'il parvient encore à surprendre Sherlock. Il suffit que John le regarde pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire et ce que Sherlock va faire. Sans doute l'idiot le plus intelligent du monde.

En attendant, il n'est pas là. Alors qu'il a besoin de lui. Alors qu'il a besoin d'une enquête. Ce qui revient au même. Sherlock se demande souvent comment font les gens sans un John Watson dans leur vie. Un homme qui fait un thé extraordinaire. Un homme à qui il suffit de dire que ça pourrait être dangereux pour qu'il vienne. Un homme qui viendra vous sauvez la vie si vous oubliez malencontreusement votre arme sur votre bureau (quand John est fâché et qu'il ne veut pas venir avec lui, Sherlock a remarqué qu'il avait tendance à l'oublier sur la table, celle juste à côté du fauteuil de John). Un homme à qui il suffit d'un regard pour décider de s'il vous fait confiance ou pas. John est la seule personne qui étonne encore Sherlock Holmes.

Mais John n'est pas là. Et John ne sera sans doute plus jamais là. John l'a laissé tout seul face à un fauteuil vide, dans un salon vide, dans un appartement trop grand et tout aussi vide. Et Sherlock se sent vide également. Et surtout, Sherlock ne comprend pas. John Watson est le seul homme à susciter de l'incompréhension chez Sherlock Holmes.

John est parti. Parti. Parti. Parti. Ça résonne contre les murs. C'est Mycroft qui lui a dit, ce matin. Encore hier soir il lui parlait, et ce matin, John est parti. Mais ça fait un an que John est parti. C'est les mots de Mycroft. Il a dit qu'il était venu voir comment Sherlock allait, maintenant que ça faisait un an que John était parti. Sherlock n'a pas compris de quoi son frère parlait. Parce que John est toujours là, non ? S'il est le monde de Sherlock alors il est toujours là puisque Sherlock est toujours vivant. Même si d'après Mycroft, il n'est plus si vivant que ça.

Parfois, Sherlock déteste son frère. Souvent même. Il n'est pas comme John. Il est trop raide, trop strict, trop sarcastique. Il s'inquiète trop surtout. Il est de trop. Pas comme John.

Pourquoi est-il parti en fait ? Sherlock ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. Ne sait même pas s'il a un jour su. Sherlock ne sait plus grand-chose à vrai dire. A part que John est beau. C'était ce qu'il allait dire d'ailleurs. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'était plus là.

La beauté de John l'avait frappé soudainement. Sûrement quand Sherlock avait commencé à dire que John était baroque. Que John était de l'art. Une étoile.

C'est ce que John est maintenant, une étoile, lui ont dit certaines personnes. Stupides d'après Sherlock, mais il commence à aimer l'idée quand même. John Watson est le seul homme à pouvoir faire changer Sherlock Holmes.

John Watson, l'étoile. Son étoile, celle de son propre système solaire qui n'a plus de Soleil à présent. Juste une étoile. Mais ça éclaire moins bien.

Ça explique pourquoi Sherlock ne voit plus grand-chose. Mais pourquoi voir quoique ce soit quand il n'y a plus de John Watson ? Mais ça, les autres ne comprennent pas. Idiots.

Sherlock lève les yeux pour embrasser la pièce du regard. Ça tourne. Il y a une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. John ? La silhouette sourit (comment une silhouette peut sourire ?). C'est John. Et Mrs Hudson n'est plus dans la cuisine. Et Mycroft n'est plus appuyé contre la cheminée. Alors Sherlock sourit aussi et ferme les yeux. Il fait noir derrière ses paupières. Totalement. Mises à part les deux étoiles qui brillent dans l'obscurité. Deux étoiles, celles du Dr John Hamish Watson et de William Sherlock Scott Holmes.


End file.
